


Together Again, Finally

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn had time. Finn and Rey had time. Rey and Poe even had time, but now, everyone's together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again, Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninj/gifts).



There was no missing the fact that the Millennium Falcon had returned, anymore than anyone in the base failed to learn within minutes that the legendary Luke Skywalker had been aboard her. While some of the Resistance were too young to have known his exploits directly, many of them had grown up on stories of the fall of the Empire, and that name figured large in those stories.

One person, though, cared less about getting a glimpse of the Jedi, and more about the pilot that had brought him back. Finn had done all he could to be useful, so no one tried to make him move on before Rey came back. Granted, Poe seemed to be of the opinion that Finn wasn't going anywhere, and that made Finn feel as odd as worrying over Rey made him feel. It was a good kind of weird, not like the way he'd felt in the fighting. 

"Hey, Finn, over here," Poe called in a low voice. For a long moment, Finn considered saying 'no', because he needed to find Rey, but this was Poe. With a quick jog, he caught up to the pilot, and found Rey sitting on a cargo crate, just hidden by the crowds from where Finn had been.

"Rey!"

"Finn!"

The woman bounced up and hugged Finn exuberantly, making Finn feel like everything really was going to be okay. They had escaped the First Order. They were alive. They were together again… and Finn jerked back with a grin on his face.

"Rey, did you meet Poe?" he demanded, making her smile a little and Poe duck his head, hiding his own grin.

"Before I left, Finn, to go find Skywalker," she told him. "We spent a little time together." 

Finn considered that, wishing he hadn't been kept unconscious for so long. He wished he had seen her before she went, wished they could have gone together, but then he wouldn't have had Poe's company.

"When?"

"Watching over you," Poe supplied. "You weren't talking, so I made do, talking to the thin air, until she finally started talking back."

"You talk a lot," Rey said, before twisting her fingers in Finn's, and using the other to reach out to Poe. Finn tipped his head to one side, considering the fact Rey was seeking contact, the fact they seemed to have chosen to be friends, and felt some tension fade. His two friends liked each other already, and that was perfect.

"Food?" Poe offered, as he set his arm in such a way that Rey wrapped her hand on it. "So you can tell us everything about the Jedi master."

"Not much to tell," Rey said. "And I'd rather listen to Finn tell me about the time I missed with him." 

Together, the trio went to find food and a place to catch up with each other, while Finn reveled in the strange feelings in his stomach. There was more to explore, together, but he could relax now.


End file.
